Sannigumi
by siriusalive
Summary: Deidara kidnaps Shikamaru to toy with him. What will his lover say? DeixShika DeiXHidan DeiSeme, Non-Con, BDSM, Pet-Play - YAOI - possible OOC-ness. Final Chapter up! Violence! Character Death!
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru was on an observation mission just outside the gates of Konoha. He walked through the woods, his team had split up but they were still connected by radio, in case something happened. Which would not be the case, Shikamaru was sure about it. He was already annoyed by this mission, why would anyone have them walk around and search for suspicious people? It was so senseless... But he did not complain, he liked the calm situation he was put in through this mission.  
Of course he knew Akatsuki were on the move. But those guys could not be stupid enough to appear just outside of Konohagakure. Sighing Shikamaru stopped for a moment, looking up at the sky which was only partly visible through the leaves.

"So... why are you all alone, Shikamaru-hime?", the boy heard a teasing voice somewhere behind him. He spun around, glaring at the stranger in surprise. Who was he? He had quite a feminine touch to him, long blonde hair... Quite to Shikamaru's liking but what was spoiling that man was the black and red Akatsuki robe he wore. "What do you want?", Shikamaru asked, to gain time, he had switched the radio on so his teammates noticed he was not alone anymore. _"Shikamaru, what's going on? What's your position?"_, Ino's voice said in Shikamaru's ear. Trying to remember the area code of the place he was at, Shikamaru concentrated as not to lose focus on the stranger in front of him. "You're from Akatsuki, right?", he asked the man, thereby handing the information to his teammates.

Deidara had moved towards Shikamaru, carefully watching every slightest movement the boy made. He had been wanting the younger for a long time... Since a few months the boy's team had been watching the area for suspicious people or events and not once had they found Deidara spying on the brown-haired beauty. And now his obsession was all alone. But first, Deidara wanted to toy with Shikamaru. "What do ya think, Hime?", he asked, stepping even closer. By the look on Shikamaru's face, Deidara could tell that the younger was interested. "Why don't you just lay down and let me have you, hm?", he added, closing the space between them and running his tongue down Shikamaru's cheek.

'_What the..._' Shikamaru's face went pale. Losing control for just a second he shoved Deidara away from himself. The elder's action had caught him cold. "S4, East. Somewhere in the middle", he rushed to give the others his position. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that." – "Ino!", Shikamaru managed to shout before Deidara snatched the earpiece away and crushed it. "Now now, if you want it the hard way..." The blonde tried to grab Shikamaru's hands, and hit him across the back of the head to knock him out.

When Shikamaru woke up again he found himself in a dark room, his hands tied above his head and his feet held in a leg-spreading position by shackles. His chest was naked but to his relief he still wore his pants. After what that man had attempted to do back in the forest, Shikamaru feared there was more to come. But were was he anyways? Of course that person had taken Shikamaru with him and neither Ino nor Choji seemed to have stopped him, obviously.

He did not know how much time had passed until that man walked in, carrying a whip. "Hmmm, awake are we?", he asked, moving closer. He licked Shikamaru's neck, having the boy shiver and tense up before struggling against his bonds. "Stop that", Shikamaru hissed but instead of obeying, Deidara casually unzipped the boy's pants and slid his hand into them, letting his hand's tongue lick Shikamaru's wood. "Ngh", Shikamaru moaned, then remembered where he was and what was happening. "Mmmh, so... are you comfortable?", Deidara whispered into his ear. "Stop", came the reply, weak and full of discomfort mixed with audible pleasure.

"No, I think I will not", Deidara snickered and gently kissed Shikamaru's cheek. The boy's presence was even more amazing than the blonde man had dreamed it to be, now that Shikamaru was struggling against him. As Deidara began to pull Shikamaru's pants off, he had to notice they would not go down all the way, due to the boy's spread legs, but far enough to expose his crotch to the blonde man. Now the younger could see the tongue coming right from Deidara's hand, it freaked him out just as much as it amazed him - in a perverted, not adequate way. If it wasn't for Deidara having kidnapped him, Shikamaru might have actually enjoyed this situation. Shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut the boy brushed away this thought, re-opening his eyes just in time to see the door open.

A tall person entered, also dressed in Akatsuki robes and obviously headed for the blonde one. "Deidara, I-", he started but cut himself off when his eyes met Shikamaru's. "Who is that?", he exclaimed pointing at the stranger. "What the hell are you doing, get away from him!" Alright, obviously these two had some kind of relationship. The white-haired seemed jealous... Shikamaru was interested, maybe this was his chance to escape. He watched the intruder come closer, glaring at his presumed lover. Noticing him wearing a collar, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Was this for the reason he guessed it was? If so, the situation might at last be interesting...

Deidara sighed and walked over to hold the man close. "Oh Hidan, have you forgotten your place?", he asked, running his fingers through the white hair. Shikamaru watched the blonde and snickered at his words, but then focused on ridding himself of his bonds. Hidan flinched at Deidara's hand reaching for his hair but visibly relaxed when his colleague one did nothing to harm him. It was not the pain he feared but the mere gesture of his beloved Deidara hurting him. "I-I... I'm sorry, Dei... Sir", he replied. "But... but why is that _boy_ here?", he added, his voice sounding hurt and jealous.

Again, Deidara sighed. "You _have_ forgotten your place." He shook his head, and smacked Hidan across the face hard. "Go wait in the bedroom", he commanded, pointing to a small side door. It pained Deidara to hurt Hidan, but he must remember his place. The white-haired man's eyes widened, then he lowered his head. "Yes, Sir", he replied, throwing a hurt look towards Shikamaru. As soon as Deidara was finished with that boy Hidan would hurt him. Oh he would hurt that boy so bad... Backing slowly and finally turning around Hidan left the room, waiting in the bedroom for Deidara just as he had been told. He wanted his love to be with him now, not to be close to that stranger. It hurt Hidan so much...

In the other room, Deidara smiled at Shikamaru. "Excuse me for a moment." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, of course he would wait. He loved waiting... especially when he was tied to a freaking – well what the hell was he tied to anyways? Turning his head Shikamaru saw nothing but a board covered in black leather. There ware slings and eyelets in many places, one of which where holding the brown-haired boy's hands. Trying to wind his wrists out of their bonds Shikamaru bit his lip in concentration.

Meanwhile, Deidara had walked into the bedroom and looked at Hidan, who had been waiting in the bedroom nervously. The white-haired sat on the ground, his head resting on his knee. When the door opened, he looked up, glad that Deidara had chosen not to make him wait. The blond one looked at Hidan's sad face and felt remorse. "Oh, my poor Hidan!" He rushed over and kissed the bruise that was forming on Hidan's cheek gently. "Oh, well, now you remember that pets only speak when spoken to unless they ask permission, right?", he asked, holding him close. "Yes, Sir, I know that", Hidan replied. Deidara really didn't like to be harsh on him, and positive reinforcement was better than negative. "You know I'll always love you, right?"

"I know you love me, Sir", Hidan replied but something else burned his tongue, he wanted to ask about that boy so desperately. If Deidara loved him, why did he need that boy? "What's wrong love?", the blonde man said, gently kissing Hidan's cheek and stroking his hair. "I really do love you. And I always will." Hidan nodded. Deidara had asked for this. He had asked for Hidan to speak his mind. Still, it cost him willpower to speak up. "Sir, I... Who is that boy? Why... why do you need him, what did I do? Did I disappoint you? Please, Sir, I'll make up for it but don't touch him. Don't get... close to him", he begged desperately.

"No, of course you haven't disappointed me Hidan." Deidara shook his head. "I got this _toy_ to help me figure out how best to please you without hurting, my love." Hidan was not sure whether his master was teasing him or being serious. "Without... hurting me?", he repeated and sounded a little disappointed. He hated it when Deidara punished him in any form possible but he loved when the younger hurt him while they were having sex. The mere sensation of pain combined with lust gave him a rush of emotion he barely ever felt. However, for now it was better for him to stay quiet. Deidara wanted to have his fun with that boy. It was not Hidan's place to object. "Just know that I really love you. If you still mind me having him, then obviously, you don't love me." He stood and walked back into the room with Shikamaru, well knowing that he had probably hurt Hidan again but he was not in the mood for listening to the elder's self-pity.

Hidan wanted to reply but then kept quiet. There was no use in back-talking. Laying down on the floor, next to Deidara's bed, he waited for the younger to come back to him. It was his luck that he would not have to hear what the two of them were doing, the bedroom was sealed so no noise would be heard from inside or outside.

"Where were we hmmm?", Deidara asked, closing the bedroom door behind himself. Positioning him in front of Shikamaru again he smirked at the pretty boy, letting his hand lick his rod. Shikamaru averted his head when the elder touched his privates again. "Stop it already", he hissed, pushing his hand against the blonde's chest. He had managed to free it just a moment ago but his second hand was still caught.

Deidara grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "No! Bad pet!", he yelled at him. Forcing his arm back into the arm restraint, Deidara slapped the younger across the face. "Rule one of being a pet: Don't do anything without asking", he said, growling. "If you're going to be a good pet for my Hidan, then you need to learn."

"Fuck you", Shikamaru replied in a whisper. This situation was more than just troublesome. And it seemed to get worse, obviously Deidara had already made plans for him. The blonde man smiled. He had noticed that he had given away his plan. "Keep a secret? I'm giving you to Hidan for his birthday. For when I'm out of town and he's lonely. Of course you'll be mine all the other time." Deidara kissed Shikamaru. "So, do you want to be on top or bottom?", he asked casually. Managing to ignore the elder's words about himself being a present, Shikamaru was taken by surprise by the blonde's question. "Top or... what the hell? Leave me alone, already!" Trying to calm himself Shikamaru thought of a plan but this time for once nothing would come to his mind.

Deidara sighed. "Please be nice. It'll be easier on you if you give in." He untied his toy, having changed his mind about his immediate plans and put the boy's torso over a table that had cuffs on it, simply ignoring the efforts of the younger to free himself. He strapped Shikamaru's hands in, then grabbed a fist full of Shikamaru's hair. It felt soft... Releasing the hairband he watched a wave of beautiful brown silk fall down on the boy's shoulders.

Being in a more than uncomfortable and humiliating position Shikamaru tried to kick Deidara, having the blonde man surfacing from his daydreams. Now the elder attempted to tie Shikamaru's ankles, having the boy kick out for him even more. "What are you doing?", the brown-haired asked, though he knew pretty well. By now he was deadly afraid. This was wrong. He did not want this. Not at all. Not... like this. His feet had now been positioned into a leg spreader. "Are you ready?", Shikamaru heard Deidara ask in a soft tone of voice. "Stop. Please. Now", the younger demanded again, his voice shakier than he liked it to be.

"Ask nicely and you'll be allowed to rest. But _because_ you demanded me to stop, I won't." A shiver ran down Shikamaru's spine, he could not see what was happening. "Wh... what are you doing?", he asked, his body tense from fear. "Next time, think first", he heard the elder say before something way too big pushed against Shikamaru's hole. "No!", the boy yelled, panicking. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He screamed from pain, becoming more desperate the more Deidara moved into him. "Oh god, please stop! Please! It hurts, please stop!", he begged, almost incapable of breathing properly, feeling the elder was tearing him apart.

Deidara moved out. This was enough of a lesson for now. "Only because you said please", he reminded the boy, then untied him and firmly held his wrists. "So, are you going to behave? Or will I have to punish you more?" When he heard nothing from Shikamaru, he walked him to another side door and threw him in. Shikamaru did not realize what was going on, everything was happening too fast for him. Suddenly Deidara had let go of him and now he was inside another dark room. Alone, untied, but shaking and afraid. His backside hurt as hell and he still did not know how to get away from here. This whole situation sucked so bad...

"There's a bed and bathroom through there." The elder pointed. "Be a nice little boy and behave. Goodnight." The blonde shut and locked the door and went to his and Hidan's bedroom. Laying down on the bed he said, "Hidan, come cuddle."

Hidan moved when he heard the door open. He watched Deidara lay down and soon was called over. He was glad that he was allowed on the bed. Quickly he got up and lay down next to his lover. When he moved closer he felt the younger man's erection being pressed against himself and darted an insecure look at the blonde. Deidara kissed the elder. "I wanted to cum with you." He said with a smirk. "I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I love you, not him." Deidara stroked his lover's groin. "Do you want me, love? Do you want me inside you?, he whispered into Hidan's ear breathlessly.

Hidan enjoyed the kiss but did not answer it - he was not allowed to. Holding himself back was hard for the impulsive man. His lovers words alone managed to make him horny as hell. Hidan did not care about that other boy anymore. Not now. The younger man touching him had Hidan bite his lower lip, he was not allowed to make sounds of pleasure yet. "Yes, D... yes, Sir. I want you so much. I want to feel you inside me, please", the white-haired replied shaking with anticipation.

Deidara smiled. "Let loose, honey. You deserve it. We've been apart for a month. Do whatever. Call me Deidara, moan, you name it." He began undressing his lover, kissing the pale skin.

Hidan trembled slightly, he wanted Deidara so much. Despite the permission the younger had given him, Hidan did not completely slip out of his role. He loved it too much. "Please fuck me", the white-haired whispered, pulling the blonde man close. Without preparation Deidara entered him. Hidan wanted it that way, he loved the pain he felt, he needed it. Pain was his life - what better ecstasy was there than sharing the most important feeling he knew with the most important person he had? Groaning he closed his eyes, glad to be united with his lover again. "Hurt me, Deidara... I'm yours, I want to feel you everywhere...", he panted. Deidara didn't mind hurting Hidan during sex, it felt so good. So he did not wait for Hidan's body to loosen up before he began slamming into the elder. "Oh God, yes, Hidan!" He bit his lover's neck. "Mmmh, your blood tastes so good..." Moaning Hidan clutched the bedsheets with both hands. Deidara would make him bleed inside, tear him up, he could feel his skin going sore already. The pain was unimaginable and Hidan longed for it. To hurt him there was their inhibition every time and they were pushing themselves over the limit over and over again. "Bruise me, mark me", Hidan moaned, now using one hand to rub his dick.

Deidara groaned. "Ah, n-no, bad Hidan!" Deidara spanked him. "_I_ stroke you." Hidan withdrew his hand immediately and the younger reached around and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking it and letting the tongue lap at his flesh. Permission or not, Hidan could not let lose completely, neither of them wanted it. "Th-thank you", he panted, groaning softly at the feeling of the hand's tongue. He would not last any longer, not after a month of waiting. "Please... Deidara... may I cum?", he asked. The permission was whispered into his ear by his lover's hoarse voice.

Hidan came with a loud moan only moments later, then dropped down, Deidara on top and inside of him. The blonde's muscles tensed, he was close, too. Moving harder and faster inside the elder he released his lust into Hidan.

Finally feeling the younger man's hot liquid inside of him, Hidan felt satisfied for the first time in weeks. "I love you, Deidara", he mumbled, closing his eyes and panting from his orgasm. "I-i love you too, Hidan." Deidara licked the blood from Hidan's neck. He slowly slid out of the elder, leaned down, and sucked the cum off of him. "Mmmh, you taste so good." He smiled up at his lover. "I'll always love you Hidan. Now, let's sleep honey", he said, snuggling into Hidan's arms. Although Deidara was younger and smaller, he was the master. "Hold please. I wanna fall asleep in your arms."

"Yes...", Hidan mumbled, the 'master' was already muffled by the pillow he had put his head on. Drawing Deidara close and putting his arms around him he shivered once more._ 'I missed you so much...'_, he thought but did not want to disturb his lover by telling him. The blonde man felt so small in his arms but still Hidan would never rebel against him. Of course, Hidan was protective like a dog, when it came to other people hurting Deidara, but when they were alone and Hidan needed to talk, Deidara was the one protecting him. Always. None of their colleagues really knew about their relationships but some of them guessed – some of them did not even care, though. When they were working, Deidara and Hidan did not show their relationship. Hidan acted as though he did not think too highly about the blonde one and vice versa. It was like a protection of both of them. Nobody needed to know what happened in private.

Sighing slightly, Hidan gently stroked the younger man's back and closed his eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Deidara woke up the next morning, he looked up at Hidan who was still holding him close. "Mmmh, you don't look so good love", he murmured, smiling. "Didn't you sleep well pet?" Hidan slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Deidara tiredly. "I'm fine...", he mumbled, not yet fully awake.

Driving a hand through his hair he yawned, he would have to go on a mission today and hated it already. Hanging out with Kakuzu was driving him mad...

Deidara smiled. "I love you", he murmured and mussed up Hidan's hair. "Mmmh, wanna take a bath with me before you have to leave again?", he asked, running his other hand along Hidan's arm. "Mhm", Hidan only made a noise of appreciation, he was not awake enough to reply, which probably was not to his master's liking. But that was what he was like in the morning, he hated getting up. Sitting up slowly he yawned again, then looked at Deidara, ready to go take a bath.

The younger pulled Hidan to the tub. "Mmmh, you're not being very nice to me Hidan.", he said, kissing his lips gently. Turning on the water he put the plug in. "Pick me up and sit down in the tub with me."

"I'm tired", Hidan whined, feeling brave today. Nonetheless he obeyed and lifted Deidara into the air bridal-style to let him sink into the tub, then placed himself besides the blonde one. Who knew how long that mission would have him occupied? How long he would have to stay without his lover... They were just reunited after a month of separation and now Hidan had to leave again.

Deidara sighed. "Ahh, that feels so good. Mmmh, the warm water, my amazing Hidan, what could be better." Deidara was still too tired to really care that Hidan was being defiant. "So, you'll be gone on another mission soon right? Then we'll just have to have some fun. Go ahead and start love. Do what ever you want to me."

Now Hidan was glad Deidara was tired, too. Not that he did not like being his pet but for now it was just too stressful. He himself was too occupied by his heavy thoughts to be obedient and submissive right now. Leaning forward so he was laying on top of the smaller one, he kissed Deidara passionately. "I will miss you", he whispered, brushing the blonde's crotch with his own. He knew how to wake Deidara up properly...

The blonde man moaned. "Ahh, so, so good. Mmmh, I want you on top this time", he said, rubbing Hidan's back gently. He let the tongues on his hands lap at his flesh, the teeth biting the tender skin. Blood soon began to drip down from Hidan's back. The pain made the elder so horny... he continued kissing Deidara and used one hand to support himself while he prepared his lover with the other hand. He would not hurt Deidara, the younger was not that type of person who liked pain. Pushing one, than another finger inside the smaller man he continued to brush himself against Deidaras length to make it harden.

Deidara gasped as Hidan slid his fingers into his hole. "Ahh, oh Hidan, I want you in me now. Please." Deidara was as horny as he could get, and he began panting, waiting for his sweet Hidan to take him. Deidara let his hands continue biting and licking his lover. Hidan moved his fingers to get Deidara to loosen up. "Slowly", he whispered. Partly for the reason of properly preparing his lover, partly just to tease him, Hidan went on finger-fucking the blonde man until he was too horny himself. His back was probably covered in blood by now, he could see some red streaks in the water and loved it. His lover was bathing in his blood. Very slowly and carefully Hidan began to push his hard length inside the smaller man's entrance, gently rubbing the blonde's cock to give him pleasure.

Deidara moaned loudly. "Please, Hidan, harder", he demanded of the elder. Hidan hesitated, he did not want to hurt his lover. However, when he saw the lustful face of the blonde, he decided not to hold back too much and thrust inside the younger's body harder. "Please bite me, drink my blood it's yours...", he moaned. Deidara obligingly leaned up and bit Hidan's neck. He began slurping up the blood, and looked at the white-haired with blood dripping down his face. "Mmmh, it tastes so good." Deidara leaned up and kissed Hidan's lips. He slid his tongue into Hidan's mouth so they could share in the taste. The feeling of Deidara drinking his blood and the taste of it in his mouth almost sent Hidan over the edge. He had trouble holding back and moved harder and faster inside his lover, rubbing the blonde's cock so both of them would cum soon.

Now Deidara pulled back from the kiss so Hidan could hear him moan. As Hidan thrusted harder and harder, Deidara felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax. "Oh, Hidan, I'm ready." But Deidara couldn't hold it back. He came all over Hidan's stomach. He wrapped his arms around his lover, waiting for him to cum while kissing him gently.

A few minutes later, when they had cleaned themselves up, and had gotten dried off and dressed, they were standing in the main room, saying their good-byes. "Hidan, please do good on your mission and hurry home. I love you", Deidara said, looking into Hidan's eyes. Deidara was sad that he would be without his lover for even longer while Hidan felt nervous, he hated to see Deidara sad. Wrapping the younger man into his arms he kissed the blonde hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. I'll think of you all the time."

They had to do their goodbye here and quickly as nobody was supposed to see how close they were.

"Alright. And remember to send Itachi over", Deidara sniffed. He was going to miss Hidan. He gave him one last hug, and one last passionate kiss, then turned around so he wouldn't have to watch Hidan leave. When Hidan was gone, Deidara went in to attend to Shikamaru. "Do you want breakfast?" He asked. Deidara was still visibly upset, and his voice sounded hollow.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had woken up. He sat in the same place he had been left the night before, even though he had moved a few hours ago to inspect the rooms he was in. There was no chance for him to escape. After a while he had fallen asleep right on the floor where he sat. Correspondingly his back hurt a lot now. When the boy heard someone move towards the door he tensed up, he would try to escape right now, using one of his shadow-jutsus to capture and kill that person, then try to get away from here. There were probably more of them but Shikamaru had to risk it, there was no other way of escaping. "Die, bitch", he mumbled, when he released his jutsu, right after Deidara had asked whether he wanted breakfast so nicely. Something was weird about that person, but there was not time to think about that now.

Deidara glared at Shikamaru. "Don't be bad. Only Hidan or I may open the doors into or out of the main room. Now, behave and we can go make breakfast, ok?" Deidara said, trying to be as sweet as possible even though he wanted to kill Shikamaru for his disobedience. The dark-haired smirked at the elder man. "I got you", he said, holding Deidara with his shadow. Getting up to his feet he started moving the blonde man inside the room, he would lock him in here and find a way out. If Deidara made trouble, Shikamaru would have to try and kill him. The blonde man growled. "Fine, we do it the hard way." But Deidara couldn't move. What a pain. Oh well, the boy would run out of chakra sooner or later. However, even before that happened, Deidara was saved by a coincidence. Shikamaru had almost pushed Deidara back to the bedroom when he heard a door open in the main room.  
"If you make a noise, I'll kill you on the spot", Shikamaru hissed, though he could not kill the man that easily. Especially not as he himself was better not to make a sound as well. "Whoever it is WILL kill you. Let me go and I'll keep you safe", Deidara whispered. He heard the intruder's steps grow louder. "Please, I don't want you dead." This made Shikamaru nervous, whoever this person was, if he found out Deidara was with him, the person would actually and most probably kill Shikamaru. "Deidara? Are you there?", a voice said, it was not Hidan's, Shikamaru had heard the white-haired man's voice before and was sure he would recognize it. This voice sounded younger and a little familiar. Shooting a warning look at Deidara not to talk or show he was actually present Shikamaru hoped for the stranger to leave. It was the only chance he got. As soon as he let go of the blonde man, he was done for. As soon as the stranger found him, it was the same. There was only one move possible.

Deidara looked into Shikamaru's eyes. "Please, just get on the bed, I don't want you killed.", he hissed. He was sincere, he still wanted Shikamaru as a gift to Hidan after all. "Please." Itachi knocked on the door. He didn't hear anyone. "I'm coming right in Deidara!", he said, reaching for the door. If Deidara was naked he would love to catch him that way.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock, as the person wanted to come inside. Without further thinking he fled to the bedroom, sitting on the bed. He had had to let go of Deidara. This was bad. Very, very bad. Being trapped in here with all the Akatsuki around and two of them right in front of him... How could he escape this situation? His heart raced. What would Deidara do to him now? Would that stranger find him?

Deidara sighed. "Itachi, walking in to someone's room like that is not nice. I could've been naked!", he complained. "Tsk. Who was that running to your bedroom?", he asked, tilting his head into the room's direction. Deidara walked over and wrapped an arm around Shikamaru. "Itachi, I'm going to need you later. Something happened I did not plan for. Would you mind leaving us for a while?"

Itachi did not seem amused, he was not a slave to call and dismiss but he knew there probably was something in for him so he nodded and left. Shikamaru had not even seen his face. As soon as the black-haired man was gone, Deidara tightly held Shikamaru's wrists. Pulling him to the main-room, he strapped him to a table with cuff, and his feet in a spreader. "No breakfast for you, you naughty boy."

Shikamaru struggled. As the stranger had left and the blonde man had seemed to switch personality, grabbing Shikamaru tightly and dragging him to the other room. The younger one was tied down just as yesterday. _'No... not again'_, Shikamaru thought, panic rushing through his body. His body was tense, he knew what was coming up and was so deadly afraid of it.

Deidara did just as Hidan had done for him, he slid one then two fingers into Shikamaru's hole. "I know you don't like pain much, so please relax or this _will_ hurt." When he was loosened up enough, Deidara slid into him, moaning slightly.

However, Shikamaru could not relax, he did not want this. Resting his head on the table as tears shot to his eyes from pain he tried to suppress any sound that would give him away. "Please stop", he whispered, horror and pain in his voice. The 'please' had helped him yesterday and Shikamaru prayed that it would do again.

Deidara sighed. He knew that Shikamaru probably wouldn't respond to punishment. It was more likely rewards that would help train him. He pulled out and untied him. "Do you want breakfast?", he asked smiling. "If you stand here and be good I'll run and grab you clothing." Shikamaru was shaking, his face was white as snow. When Deidara had untied him, he simply sank down to the floor. He could not eat now, he felt sick. Incredibly sick. "Please don't do that to me again", he whispered. "Please don't."

Most probably, there was no way for him to escape. In that case, he would have to obey. Be a slave to that man. But as long as he would not have to go through this painful and humiliating scene again, he could _maybe _live with it. While the boy was thinking, Deidara sighed and walked to his bedroom. He got some clothes he was sure would fit Shikamaru. He helped him get dressed. "Its ok, hey, I'm sorry. Hey," he looked into Shikamaru's eyes. "I won't make you do it again if you're good, ok? Now, lets go get you food." Shikamaru nodded, the look on his face was simple hopelessness.

How would he ever get out of here? There were Akatsuki all over the place. And this one was watching him especially close. Also, if he tried to escape, he risked to be punished like _that_. He had to get along with the thought of being a prisoner of that man. The clothes gave Shikamaru only little comfort and at the thought of eating he almost vomited, his face probably turned even more pale, if possible.

"Do you wanna rest?" Deidara asked, rubbing Shikamaru's back. "Or a bath?" Deidara sighed. "Please, I have only little time to get you ready. If you misbehave for Hidan, well... lets just say you'll be begging for my punishments."

"Rest...", Shikamaru mumbled. Anything to get away from him. He started thinking about his home, his friends and family. His team. They were probably worrying about him. He missed them already, he wanted to go home. Never before had he imagined a life without them. "Did you ever lose someone?", Shikamaru asked. He was losing so many people... Deidara sighed and nodded. "But I gained Hidan. Now, lets go put you in bed." Shikamaru simply nodded. He was led to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, burying his head in the pillow. He felt like crying but he would not do that as long as Deidara was around. However, if the blonde man was not going to leave soon, Shikamaru would have to break this intention.

As if to mock him Deidara smiled down at him. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm still tired from last night." Shikamaru wanted to object but he did not, he did not want to risk anything. So he just kept his head buried, maybe Deidara would not notice that he had started crying. Deidara cuddled into bed, under the sheets and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru. "Oh, you poor thing, you're crying!", he said, kissing his cheek. "What can I do to make you more comfortable?" Shikamaru froze, he felt embarrassed as Deidara noticed that he was crying. "Send me home", he replied, muffled by the pillow.

Deidara smiled. "What do you think I planned to do if you were good today?" Deidara asked him chuckling. "Of course I'd let you see your home and friends. If I didn't you'd be home sick all the time." Deidara kissed his cheek again. "But first we have to wait for a certain someone before we leave."

Shikamaru was so surprised he forgot crying. "You... you'll send me home?", he asked. He rushed to wipe the tears from his face and stared at Deidara as though he had just asked the younger to marry him. Shikamaru wanted to add something, but he heard a knock on the door and went silent.  
Outside, Itachi Uchiha was waiting. He had come back right on time and was actually excited about what the blonde man could want from him now. They had been a ... 'couple' for some time, but that was a long time ago. Itachi had used his Sharingan to make Deidara want him, manipulating the blonde's brain. It was the idea of Genjutsu, just another part of the brain to work with. So, after all, there was a reason for Deidara to hate the Sharingan most of all Kekkei Genkai. "Dei-chan, where are you, love?", Itachi asked mockingly.

Deidara kissed Shikamaru's lips and lead him to the main area. Shikamaru frowned and followed Deidara, out of bed again. When the door opened and Itachi stepped in, Shikamaru backed in shock. This person... Of course Shikamaru knew about him. He had even seen the man's case folder. "Uchiha... Itachi?", he gasped, staring at the man. "I need a favor from you, Itachi-san. Remember what you did to me?", Deidara asked, frowning. "I need you to do that my little pet here, so he'll be loyal. Think ya can?" he said condescendingly. Itachi nodded. "How would I forget such a thing?", he asked, ignoring the boy for now. "You want me to do it right now? What's in for me if I do?"

"You get a half hour to have your wicked way with me.", Deidara added. He felt Shikamaru's fear and wrapped an arm around him, to reassure the dark-haired boy that he was safe with him. "But first put the jutsu on him."

"What are you talking about?", Shikamaru asked, what were they going to do to him? Itachi grinned. "Look at me, boy", he commanded and out of reflex, Shikamaru did. At once he was caught in the man's jutsu, his whole body tense, then he broke down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Look at me, boy", Itachi commanded and out of reflex, Shikamaru did. At once he was caught in the man's gen jutsu, his whole body tense, then he broke down. „Oh yeah... I forgot. You used to do that, too, in the beginning. ", Itachi sighed. "But that's good for us, we can have our fun while he's out, right?" Deidara nodded, but picked Shikamaru up and put him in his bed. "Shall we go to the bed room?", the blonde asked when he was back. He was undressing himself, letting Itachi see his full body. "Like anything you see?"

"Everything." Itachi moved towards Deidara, pulling him close and pressing himself against the blonde man. "I love every inch of your desirable body, Deidara", Itachi added and kissed the other man's neck. "Undress me." Obediently Deidara slowly slid Itachi's clothes off. "Mmm, you're as delicious as always." He gave the dark haired man's rod a suck, then let the tongue on his hand begin to lick at it. Smiling he kissed Itachi. "So, what do you wanna do with your now 27 minutes?"

"Oh don't be so casual now", Itachi complained while enjoying Deidara's hand toy with his cock. "I missed this so much... did you miss me, love?", he asked, not knowing about Hidan and not caring about the fact that Deidara was only doing this because they had made an arrangement. Touching the blondea's slender body Itachi bit the other man's shoulder. Deidara was not into pain but Itachi was into hurting. A lot. And still he thought he could have Deidara submit to him by force.

"Ah!" Deidara gasped. "That hurts, m-master.", Deidara said with tears in his eyes. He knew what he was supposed to say if he did not want Itachi to hurt him more. "I m-missed you a lot, but I had some help getting over you", he added, turning pale as he saw his own blood drip down his chest from his shoulder. "What help?", Itachi asked, glad he had a reason to punish the boy some more. "Tell me, Deidara." He bit the blonde man's shoulder again, closer to his neck. "I love tasting your blood... I love the pain in your eyes, my precious."

"Ghhh, help from someone who really loves me. And I love him.", Deidara replied, trying to hold back his gasps. The tongue on his hand stopped licking and began sucking. "M-master, c-can I b-be on top, please?" He was afraid that if Itachi was on top, it would hurt. A lot. Itachi grimaced. "Shhh... who is it? Who steals your love from me, Deidara? Tell me", he demanded. Enjoying what the blonde man was doing to him he softly moaned before licking the blood that dripped from the bites he had inflicted to Deidara. "No, love... you can't be on top... you betrayed me with someone... how could I let you be on top if you're not being good?"

"H-" Deidara didn't think it would be wise to tell Itachi about Hidan at this point. "His name is Shikamaru. The... the boy you saw right now", he replied with tears in his eyes. "Shikamaru doesn't really love me the way you did. But I think he does care for me, at least now he does." Deidara closed his eyes, and waited for the pain he knew Itachi being in him would cause. The latter shook his head. "Replacing me with someone who does not even love you. You're a bad, bad boy", he said before biting down hard into Itachi's neck. Pulling the blonde man even closer Itachi ripped his fingernails over the blonde's hips, leaving red marks. "You're mine, Deidara. You'll always be mine", he whispered before turning the object of his desire around. There was no need for preparation. From the moment the dark haired boy had passed out and Deidara had brought him to the other room, the blonde man had been caught in a genjutsu, allowing Itachi to do whatever he wanted to the blonde one. He would teach Deidara to love him.

"I will hurt you", the Uchiha said calmly, stroking Deidara's back as to comfort him, then entered him with one hard thrust. Itachi would tear Deidara up to the core, he could even kill him and all that was left behind was a scar on Deidara's mind. Anything to satisfy himself. Deidara screamed as he felt Itachi thrust into him. "OH GOD THAT HURTS!", he screamed in agony. Biting down hard on his lower lip Deidara glanced at the clock. "Twenty minutes left love.", he reminded Itachi, trying to show the dark haired that it was him, Deidara, who was in control of this situation, no matter what was done to him. However, Itachi thrust even harder into him for the time-comment. This was his world. If he wanted to he could just make the time go slower. Oh how he wanted to...

In the neighbouring room, Shikamaru slowly regained consciousness. He could hear Deidara scream. He could see the man squirm through the door which had been left half-ajar. But he could not see a thing of what Itachi was doing to the blonde. To Shikamaru, both were dressed. What was going on?

Deidara screamed again. He began panting, he could barely breath. The only thing that kept him sane was watching the clock tick by. But why was the time not passing? He so desperately wanted this to be over... Finally, after what had seemed like eternity to Deidara and what was not more than a split-second to Shikamaru, Itachi came into Deidara, biting the blonde's neck once more before pulling out. He released the genjutsu and nodded at the clock, showing that barely any time had passed. Knowing that Deidara was weakened, he held the blonde man in his arms, both of them dressed and unharmed. The only marks his jutsu left was the psychic pain. "I know you missed me, too", Itachi whispered, before he left the room, not caring for the time he had left to spend with Deidara in this world. He had wanted to teach the blonde man a lesson. Show him his place, one could say.

A short chapter this time, I'm sorry. But I'm having exams at the moment :/ I'll do the next chapter as soon as possible! Promise ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I know you missed me, too", Itachi whispered, before he left the room, not caring for the time he had left to spend with Deidara in this world. He had wanted to teach the blonde man a lesson. Show him his place, one could say.

From the shadows Shikamaru watched Itachi leave, he was worried about Deidara for some reason. What was this strange feeling he felt, he knew it had not been there before... what was it? Shikamaru felt like something was blocking his thoughts, something inside him had changed. He watched Deidara sink to his knees sobbing and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He felt worry. Why...?

Deidara stayed on the ground crying for a few more minutes before he managed to calm himself down. It was not like him to cry. He knew why Itachi was hurting him but he could not give the the black-haired what he desired. Deidara did not love him. He loved Hidan. However, the same jutsu that was now controlling Shikamaru had been put on the blonde man before. It was a long time ago but it still left him vulnerable and susceptible to Itachi's commands and actions. Until today, Deidara had not managed to rid himself of the jutsu's influence. Sighing and feeling tired he got up and moved over to Shikamaru. At least there was something good to everything. Shikamaru would obey him. Deidara actually started to like that boy more than was good for him. It was not love... but a strong desire with a touch of maternal care. He wanted Shikamaru to be comfortable yet submissive. Who would want their pet to suffer all the time? That was no fun...

Pushing the experience he had just made aside so he could keep himself under control he tried to smile at Shikamaru. Time to test the jutsu's effect. "Do you want to go see your family now? Or do you want to stay in and take a nice relaxing bath?", he asked. Shikamaru felt like he was frozen, he could not move. He wanted to comfort Deidara, after all he had seen what had happened, although he did not even know what _exactly _had happened. However, at the same time he wanted to back away and shout at Deidara. Shikamaru could not decide, he could not make his body move either way, as though his free will was simply switched off. Now that he was asked such a simple question he did not know how to answer it. What was confusing him so much? "What... what would you like more?", he asked, insecurity in his eyes. What was going on?

"I'd rather take a bath with you, Shikamaru-chan", Deidara replied smiling. Stroking Shikamaru's hair he sighed, remembering the confusion he had been through himself. This was not easy for Shikamaru, but obviously the jutsu had worked and kept him from thinking, which was good for Deidara. However, he was not sure whether this was enough. He had to convince the boy as long as he was confused... "I love you, Shikamaru. Don't you love me? Don't you want to be with me?", he asked, stroking the younger boy's hair. Shikamaru's face went red. "I... I think I do love you", he replied, as though he could not find a reason not to do so. It confused him even more. It seemed wrong to him. Feeling a little dizzy, Shikamaru was pulled to the bathroom by Deidara, sitting down in the elder's lap as he was told to. It felt good. But it should not. Why did he have the feeling this should not feel so good to him? "What... what is this, Deidara?", he asked, pressing his palms against his forehead. Something was wrong but what was it? Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru. "Why, its the best feeling in the world. Its belonging."

"Belonging", Shikamaru repeated. Was he supposed to like that? Probably, judging by Deidara's words. Feeling Deidara's breath on his skin Shikamaru was once more confused by the situation he was put in. Deidara noticed but he could not care less. He needed to mark his territory. Now. It was hard to do so, after what had just... no. Thinking about it now would only make matters worse. Maybe Deidara was better off slowing down. For today it was enough to make Shikamaru get used to closeness like this. Tomorrow they would take the next step...

"Come take a bath with me", Deidara demanded, pulling Shikamaru to his feet who had been staring at the ceiling for several hours now. Just as they had done the day before, the boy sat down in Deidara's lap while the hot water surrounded their bodies. It was night, everyone was already sleeping but the blonde man did not feel tired at all. He had planned ahead what to do with Shikamaru. "Top or bottom?", he asked the boy, nibbling on the soft skin of the dark-haired boy's neck. "Top or bottom?", Shikamaru asked back, then shook his head. "I don't know. What... what would you like better?", he asked. Why could he not decide? He was still confused... His head was a mess. What was Deidara talking about anyways? "I wanna be top", the elder said kissing Shikamaru's neck. "And please, call me master." Time to be serious about education now. Deidara began preparing Shikamaru's hole the same way that Hidan had done for him. He did not want to hurt his toy. This was only to get Shikamaru used to being used.

Shikamaru tensed up when he felt Deidara's finger entering him. "Wh-what...?", he asked but was interrupted by the elder telling him to be quiet. Shikamaru had a bad feeling about this. The blonde man was now caressing Shikamaru's member with his free hand. "Are you ready, love?", he asked, already hard himself. This time, the boy would want it. If only because he had no choice but wanting it – but he wanted it. "Yes.. master... Ready for what? M-master?", Shikamaru aked. Belonging... did not feel so bad, after all. The unknown pressure of Deidara's finger felt weird - not exactly bad but not entirely good either. "What are you doing?", he asked, obviously Itachi's jutsu had deleted memory of what had happened before. He was like a blank canvas. Two fingers inside him made him moan, first from pain, then, when he had gotten used to it and Deidara moved them, from pleasure. "For me inside you", the elder replied, licking at Shikamaru's neck. "I want you so bad, can you feel me?", he asked, rubbing his groin against Shikamaru's bottom, then very gently pushing against the boy's entrance. "You're so tight... Relax and it won't hurt much, I promise, love." Only the tip of his cock had entered yet, this would need some time. Shikamaru groaned softly, turning his head to the side. He wanted to be good, he did not want to disappoint his master. But it hurt, even if Deidara was gentle, Shikamaru's hole was not used to being fucked. The boy tried to relax, subconsciously he had dug his fingernails into Deidara's arms. Now he released his grip, breathing deeply. It started to feel better to have Deidara inside him. They were so close...

Deidara groaned. "That hurt pet", he said, looking at the marks the boy's finger nails had left on him. He pushed a little further inside the younger, enjoying the tight, warm flesh. "I-I'm... sorry, m-master", Shikamaru replied but the unusual, painful sensation made it hard for him to talk. "Moan for me", his master demanded as he gently began thrusting inside Shikamaru. The boy reached for his cock to stroke it, he was semi-hard by now and started moaning softly with every thrust Deidara did, still only partly from lust and more from pain. Deidara reached around and let his hand-tongue lick at Shikamaru's cock. "Ah, I'm so close. Are you?", he asked, sucking on Shikamaru's neck. Deidara began to get faster and faster as he came closer to climax. "Y-yes", Shikamaru managed to say, though he was not, actually. This was too unusual for him to be so quick as Deidara was. Although the elder's tongue felt so good... However, when Deidara moved less carefully, Shikamaru bit his lip, he waited for his master to finish before telling him that it hurt. This was all about obeying, something inside him told him it was.

Deidara groaned as he came inside of Shikamaru. He looked at Shikamaru, the boy was as hard as wood still. "Don't lie to your master.", he scolded, pulling out. He moved the two of them into another position and leaned down to suck on Shikamaru's cock. "I'm sorry", the younger mumbled and moaned softly when Deidara started sucking him. It felt so good and did not take long now for the dark-haired until he came. Deidara smiled up at Shikamaru. "Now, if you aren't ready, tell me next time, alright?" After all, it was no fun if his pet was not being honest. "Yes, master", Shikamaru replied, finally managing to ignoring his own confusion. Deidara drained the tub, then dried both of them off. He got clothes for either of them, then led the boy to the kitchen. "Watcha want for lunch, Shikamaru-hime?" The dark-haired shrugged. "I... don't know", he mumbled. He did not know anything. That was the downside of Itachi's Jutsu... Shikamaru was dependent on Deidara. Always. Completely. "Its ok, love", Deidara sighed. "How 'bout some soup?" He kissed Shikamaru's lips, then heated up some soup from yesterday's lunch. He put one bowl in front of Shika and one in front of himself. "Mmmh, be careful its hot, honey."

"Thank you", the younger said politely. He started eating despite the elder's warning and burned his mouth. Deidara smirked. "Please, don't burn yourself." When they had finished eating, Deidara climbed into Shikamaru's lap and began kissing him gently. "Mmmh, you have soft lips." He enjoyed the feeling of obsession and desire he felt for Shikamaru. The boy turned him on just by being in the same room. And this innocent, confused look... "A... again?", he heard Shikamaru ask, the boy sounded a little afraid. Of course, he still felt sore. But on the other hand... he had to obey. "Hmm? Oh, no." Deidara looked down at him. "I just wanted to kiss. But a pet should never question their master, right?" Shikamaru felt guilty at once, he should know how to behave. However, before he could answer, Deidara began kissing him passionately again. Letting the blonde man kiss him, Shikamaru closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the small voice in his head, telling him what he was doing and the way he was acting was wrong. It distracted him so he did not answer the kiss.

Suddenly Deidara pulled back. "FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KISS AND BE NICE, THEN I'LL PUNISH YOU!" He was outraged, obviously his expectation and desire made him vulnerable to rejection. He dragged Shikamaru to the main room and shackled him to the wall. Shikamaru was pale, what had he done wrong? Scared and confused he waited for Deidara to move. He could not see what the elder was doing, as he was facing the wall. "What...?", he wanted to ask, already shackled to the wall but was interrupted by the whip cracking down on his back. Shikamaru screamed in shock and pain. Deidara whipped him again and again and Shikamaru screamed a little louder every time.

This would teach the boy manners. Deidara could not control his rage, he knew he was overreacting but hell, he could not care less. This was his pet and if it needed discipline, Deidara knew how to show it its place. He pulled Shikamaru's pants off, then went to a cabinet to get lubrication, so it would not hurt as bad. Sliding into the boy, Deidara moaned with pleasure. Shikamaru was trembling and started sobbing. What did he do? What did he do to make his master so angry? He did not think he had done anything bad... however, he did not ask, he did not want Deidara to get even more mad at him. He was not supposed to question his master...

Deidara continued, until he came. Panting, Deidara untied Shikamarua, and pulled him into his arms, cradling his head against his chest. "I'm sorry Shikamaru", he mumbled, "but I don't like to be ignored. Please kiss me back this time", he said, kissing the boy passionately. In Deidara's eyes, what he had just done was not wrong. It was punishment. Nothing more or less. Shikamaru kissed him back as well as he could, he was afraid to do something wrong without noticing again. He was afraid of Deidara. Even though the jutsu made him be submissive and obey the blonde one, it did not make him love or even like the elder. It was a given basis but it was so easily destroyed. _'Kiss him... kiss him back...'_ Shikamaru's back hurt from the whipping. His behind hurt from Deidara entering him. He felt so insecure...

Deidara pulled back, and cuddled Shikamaru even closer. He performed a healing jutsu on him, so the wounds from the whipping closed, though he could not make them go away. "There, this is better. Why don't we go take a nap." Deidara carried Shikamaru to his bed and lay down next to the boy. "Night, night." Still Shikamaru's mind went through the possibilities of what he might have done to Deidara. Why would he punish him so hard? Huddling himself against the elder to show he was sorry he closed his eyes. Deidara held him close and ran his fingers through Shikamaru's hair. The younger man was so, so vulnerable, a lot more than Hidan, and Deidara loved it. Both of them fell asleep but only a few hours later, Deidara woke Shikamaru up. The boy looked up at the elder man with a mixture of tiredness and fear. "Mmmh, do you want a taste of my cum, little one?", Deidara asked smirking. Was the blonde one never satisfied? Shikamaru wanted to ask whether he had to have sex with Deidara again but kept quiet. "Yes, master", he whispered but did not mean it. He was just too afraid to admit it.

Deidara pulled down his pants and made the younger man suck on his member, his hand on the back of Shikamaru's head to help guide him. "It's also not good to lie to your master." He managed to get out before he began moaning. Shikamaru tried his best to please Deidara but again he was not concentrated. Did belonging mean love? Did love mean doing anything the other demanded? To Shikamaru it did, at least as long as he was under Itachi's Jutsu. It did not make him happy. If it could make anyone happy, Deidara was still Itachi's lover. However, there _was_ a reason for Deidara to hate Sharingan. And Shikamaru would do so to, as soon as he found out what was wrong with him. This however was not until the Jutsu was released.

Deidara moaned as he came into Shikamaru's mouth. "I love you", he mumbled after a while, not sure if he really meant it. Shikamaru swallowed as Deidara came into his mouth, it tasted surprisingly good to him. "I... I love you. too", the dark-haired replied. This was love, right? Huddling against Deidara he sought comfort. He did not know why, but suddenly Shikamaru felt very lonely. Deidara smiled widely. "You do? Oh, Shikamaru!" Deidara wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Somehow, this made him happy. Did he feel more for the boy than he wanted to admit? More than was good to him? Shikamaru was confused by the question. "Yes, I think so, master", he replied quietly and let himself be hugged. Suddenly he remembered what had happened when Itachi had been with Deidara and looked up at the elder. "What... happened to you, when that man was here, master?", he asked. He just had to hope he was allowed to ask, he was worried. Deidara sighed. He did not want to talk about it. "He used a jutsu on me, made me think and feel like he was doing.. bad things to me."

"That's why you... screamed?", the younger asked, seeming upset about it. "I don't like him... did he do that to you before?" Defending his master. Part of the jutsu. Deidara could not take his concern serious no matter how much he wanted to. "Yes", he sighed. "But let's not talk about it."

"Yes, master", Shikamaru replied without thinking. Whenever he acted like this he felt so confused... It was best for the boy not to think about anything that had happened today or the day before... After a while Deidara relaxed back into Shikamaru's arms. It felt good to both of them, somehow. Losing his trail of thoughts in the scent of the blonde's hair, Shikamaru awoke from his daydreaming by a question that came to his mind. "D... Master... I still feel so confused. I don't know why that is. Why do I keep feeling so confused? Like... like I forgot something I really have to remember..." Deidara sighed. "Its ok." He decided to tell him the truth, or at least part of it. "I don't want you to get hurt, and I did something to help you be good so you don't get hurt." He looked at his lap. "If you disobey and try to walk around the hideout, then the others might find you, and hurt you." He was not half as concerned as he acted. At least that was what he made himself belief. "Help me be good?", Shikamaru asked, not sure what to make of it. "But why is it confusing me? How... how did you help me?", he added. Hopefully he was not annoying the elder too much... "Oh, it doesn't really matter love", Deidara replied, looking back at him smiling. He seemed impatient and Shikamaru stopped asking. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Deidara gently woke him up with a kiss. "What would you like for dinner?", he asked. Again Deidara asked Shikamaru about what the boy might like and again Shikamaru did not know an answer. "Whatever you'd like", he mumbled, not satisfied with the situation in his head. Deidara smiled and said, "I'd like what you'd like to have." He climbed out of Shikamaru's lap and led him to the kitchen. "Do you know how to cook?" Deidara thought he would lose his mind if Shikamaru didn't have another answer. "I don't know, master... I guess I don't", the boy replied. "What would I want to eat, then?", he added. Itachi's jutsu did not leave room for own thoughts or wishes. Not at this stage.

"Please. Leave." Deidara felt like he was going to explode. "Just... leave." He began making dinner, turning his back on Shikamaru. It was infuriating that the younger could not decide anything on his own. Deidara made up his mind, he would talk to Itachi after dinner and ask him about it. Shikamaru froze. Did he do something wrong again? "Yes... master", he mumbled, then he hurried out of the room back to his bedroom. Hiding beneath the covers he feared Deidara would punish him again. He was so afraid he even started crying. What did he do again? He was so stupid to disappoint his master, he deserved to be punished...

When Deidara had finished preparing the food he brought Shikamaru a bowl. "Be careful, its hot", he mumbled, and sat down on the bed, eating his own food. Shikamaru sat up and sniffed, he wiped his face so Deidara would not see the tears. "Thank you master", he mumbled, obviously still uneasy. Was the blonde one testing him? Would he punish him anyways? "Shikamaru, I realize that you're confused", Deidara said, looking down into his bowl. "But it irritates me when you can't answer me", he sighed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, master", Shikamaru replied. "But... but I can't... _think_. It's like... there is something in me that... blocks everything. I can't remember and I can't think and it confuses me and... I always do things wrong. I always make you angry and then you... you punish me...", he explained and was close to tears again. "I'll try to fix it." Deidara said, kissing his forehead. When they were finished, he handed Shikamaru the bowls and asked him to do the dishes. The blonde man himself went to Itachi's room and knocked on his door. "Itachi... I need to ask you something."


	5. Chapter 5

Sannigumi Chapter 5

Sorry, I didn't manage to finish this chapter on Sunday so the upload is a little late... Forgive me :D Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites and to everyone who commented! As you might have noticed, I always reply to both! And both makes me really happy :) But enough talking! Let's continue with the story...

"Itachi... I need to ask you something."

Itachi was reading when Deidara entered. "Oh, you miss me already, love?", he asked and smirked, eyeing the blonde man with a look of desire. "What can I do for you?", he added and got up, closing the door behind Deidara and pulling him close. The book had been thrown carelessly onto the black-haired man's desk. Reading was one of Itachi's favourite pass-times but Deidara was way up higher on that list. It was more than just desire... although it was nothing fitting the traditional concept of love. It was simply a very strong feeling of _need_. However, Itachi was not stupid enough to believe his little obsession had come here just because he felt like it.

For the comment made, Deidara wanted to slap Itachi, but he needed his help. "Why can't he do anything on his own?", he asked, looking up at Itachi. There was no need to explain whom he was talking about. "Tsk... don't you remember, Dei-chan?", Itachi asked and kissed the blonde's cheek. He smiled at the shorter man mockingly. "Isn't that what you want, Deidara? It's how I wanted _you_... I wanted you to want nothing but to obey me. If you let him think, he won't obey. He will remember who he is, where he comes from... there is no in-between", Itachi explained, kissing the younger man again. "But you don't need him anyway... you could stay with me...", he whispered, his hot breath on Deidara's neck. He was desiring, demanding the younger to stay with him.

"But..." Deidara's head started spinning, he knew he was susceptible to everything Itachi did, the jutsu the black-haired man had used on him had not yet worn off completely. Itachi had hurt him so much but still there was a voice in the back of Deidara's head which wanted Itachi to acknowledge him. This voice grew louder with every bit of respect Itachi had for Deidara, with every gentle touch, with every action the raven-haired used to stimulate the object of his desire. "Please, isn't there anything you could do?", Deidara asked, looking into Itachi's eyes. He did not want the elder to distract him now. Especially not by turning him on, by using the weakness Itachi had planted inside the blonde man himself. "Please?"

Itachi ran a finger down Deidaras neck, gently kissing the younger. "I could try", he mumbled, "but it would be an experiment. I need to... I don't know what will happen." The raven-haired would have to think about this a lot before he could try it on Shikamaru. Sliding a hand down Deidara's waist Itachi pulled the blonde man closer. He wanted him so much... Yet, the only way to actually have him was to manipulate him or to force him. If only Itachi could manage to activate the part of Deidara who was still influenced by the jutsu... Sometimes it worked, but only for a limited time. Then, the normal, rejecting Deidara would take over and fight against any feelings for Itachi. There had to be a way to make Deidara accept their relationship. And Itachi knew he would go crazy if he did not find out about it soon.

For now, Deidara could not resist. He was still weakened by the attack Itachi had hurt him with only a short time ago, too weak to fight his other self. It was probably better to let the two of them have their closeness, avoiding pain, struggle – or memories. Deidara let go and his mind went blank. Gently he kissed the elder man's lips, then murmured, "Please, take me Itachi." His voice was deeper than usual. Itachi knew he had succeeded over the blonde man's resistance once more, feeling the blonde man's body against his own, feeling how much the younger's alter wanted him. A shiver went down Itachi's body. Deidara wanted him... At least a part of him. "You missed me", Itachi said, smirking and confident, giving in to the illusion. Undressing both of them he would actually fuck the younger this time. Genjutsu was not satisfying enough right now, also he did not intend to hurt the blonde. Itachi wanted to be close to him, as close as possible. _Inside _him. Pulling Deidara with him, Itachi moved over to a chair and sat down. "Sit", he commanded, his cock already hard. Deidara did as he was told and sat down on Itachi's lap. The elder had him lean forward and started finger-fucking the nineteen-year-old. Soon Deidara began moving his hips slowly, demanding more and rubbing himself against Itachi's hard-on. "Sit down on top of me when you're ready", Itachi demanded. and Deidara nodded, lifting himself after a few moments to slowly lower himself on Itachi's hard length. "Let me in", Itachi whispered, nibbling the younger's delicate skin. "Oh", the blonde man moaned when he fully relaxed to take Itachi's cock. It hurt a little but soon he got used to the elder's size. His hands rested on the raven-haired man's shoulders. Itachi began stroking Deidara's cock, his eyes locked on the younger's lustful face. When Deidara leaned forward, Itachi kissed him passionately, gently thrusting his hips upwards to be deeper inside the blonde man. His body was shaking from lust, his free hand caressed the younger's chest and back.

Their rhythms met after a while. Soon both of them lost it and let themselves be guided by sensation until Itachi came inside Deidara, the blonde one shooting his load all over the elder's chest only a little later. Pulling the blonde one close Itachi leaned against Deidara, his eyes shut. Deidara kissed the raven-haired man's lips gently and rested his head on his shoulder. Slowly but surely the alter began to retreat, leaving a confused and exhausted Deidara. Itachi knew that for a limited time, Deidara would be some kind of intermediate form between both characters – a crucial point for manipulation, however much it would put an end to the restful mood Itachi was in right now.

"Did you really miss me that much?", he asked. He had to find out where the connection between both personalities was. What did the 'real' Deidara need to response to Itachi's feelings? The blonde one looked up at him and replied honestly. "Not at all. But when you're gentle with me it feels so good. I... I can't help it then...", he sighed, obviously unhappy with this weakness. Getting up he moved to the bathroom, cleaning himself up. "You weren't very nice before...", he added from the other room and sounded embarrassed. Itachi nodded. Force was not the way to convince Deidara, he had noticed that a long time ago. However, not making any progress with the blonde man sometimes had him so... aggressive. It was a feeling Itachi had always felt when somebody rejected him. It had cost many people's life... Well knowing that this was quite a sick side of himself Itachi sighed. There were worse people out there.

"Im going to go check on Shikamaru, see if he flooded my room", a voice interrupted Itachi's thoughts. He nodded again and watched a now fully dressed Deidara leave, not sure how he was supposed to go on. Would he ever manage to have Deidara love him? Or even want him?

Shikamaru had finished the dishes and was sitting at the kitchen table. Everything in this room was seeming very simplistic and pragmatic, no decoration, no unnecessary colours. Deidara was an artist but there was nothing around that would hint to that direction. The blonde man's art was not to be placed on a kitchen-counter or a window-sill. You'd better not even try... Shikamaru watched the minutes pass, first moving his eyes from the clock when Deidara entered the room. The elder gave Shikamaru a big hug and kissed his cheek. "You did a good job", he praised his pet. Not quite sure how to spend their time together as long as Shikamaru could not even _think _freely, Deidara read a book to the boy, which was not satisfying but at least managed to kill time.

After he sending Shikamaru to bed early this evening, Deidara lost himself in thoughts. Would everything work out? Would Shikamaru be ready by the time Hidan was back so he would work as a gift? If Shikamaru did not behave by then... Deidara would be very angry with the boy. But there was still time... He only hoped Itachi's plan would work out, whatever it was the elder was planning. Finally, the blonde-haired decided there was no use in thinking about things that were yet to happen and sneaked into Shikamaru's bed to get some rest himself.

He was woken up the next morning when he heard someone knock on the door. Loudly. Impatiently. Crawling out of bed tiredly, Deidara opened the door to find Itachi in front of him. Obviously the elder was eager to start. "Monrin'...", Deidara mumbled. "Ready to get things working?", Itachi replied. He had thought of a method that might work, making that brat both obedient and able to decide on his own. "W-working?", Shikamaru mumbled, the talking had awoken him. Noticing Itachi he backed to the wall. What were they up to? Where they going to punish him? Was Itachi going to do those things to him that he had done to Deidara?

Deidara nodded at Itachi. The elder approached the dark-haired boy who seemed to be afraid. Itachi liked that but he had to concentrate now. "Are you sure you want this?", he asked Deidara, still not completely sure how things might end up. After all, all he had was a theory. "Yes", the blonde one replied, "I want him to be able to decide and know what he wants." Moving over to Shikamaru, he hugged the scared boy and kissed his cheek. "Its alright. Just... relax", he tried to calm the younger, although he was nervous himself.

Shikamaru felt tense. He tried hard to trust Deidara but it did not work out too well, his fear was stronger than any jutsu. Itachi now stood right in front of him, next to the bed, staring at Shikamaru with his weird eyes... He would try to split Shikamaru's personality. Deidara had been the reason for this idea, although this time it would be more complicated – and on purpose. It was the only way he could think of to combine Deidara's wishes.

Shikamaru could no longer avert look from Itachi, his eyes were drawn towards these red, cold eyes. He felt like he was being hypnotized. The surrounding area became dark and distant, Shikamaru's senses were focused on Itachi. No thought was in his head, there was nothing left to the world but these red eyes. Suddenly his head felt like it was exploding, he pressed both hands against his temples and started screaming in pain.

Deidara had his arms around him as they both sank to the ground. "I'm here for you", he mumbled but threw a shocked look at Itachi. "It hurts...", Shikamaru sobbed, pressing his hands against his head. "It hurts! Make it stop!" Meanwhile, Itachi had a hard time maintaining his concentration. He needed to put Shikamaru through this to break him. It was exhausting to himself, too, costing him a lot of chakra. Pain was – apart from panic – the most effective way to break and split a person. However, if Itachi overdid it, Shikamaru's mind would be too broken to be of any use. In a second step, Itachi released the part of the genjutsu he had placed on the boy before, trying to use it to create an alternative personality using the obedient part of Shikamaru's character, which had been created only recently. By the time he was done, Itachi sank to the ground panting. He was doing this for Deidara... maybe the younger one would appreciate it... somehow...

Shikamaru had passed out and Deidara gently moved him to a laying position on the bed. Then he walked over and pulled Itachi into his lap. "Are you ok?", he asked, worriedly. What had just happened? What did Itachi do to Shikamaru and why was he so exhausted himself? How much effort had Itachi put in just this single thing? The raven-haired was still panting, he felt weak. He had not planned on the jutsu costing him that much power. "I'm altight", he mumbled, leaning against Deidara. "I'm just exhausted...", he mumbled, sounding a little confused. "I hope we don't need to repeat that..."

"C-can... that happen?", Deidara asked. Itachi frowned. "I'm not sure", he replied and tried to sit himself up but his body was flushed with pain all of a sudden. Obviously he had overstrained his body. Deidara bit his lip, for some reason he felt guilty for Itachi's pretty deranged state. However, the elder was not paying much attention to the pain anymore already, he thought about how things might go on. "He will be hard to handle now. I don't know how well it worked, we'll just have to see", he explained to Deidara, his voice sounding hoarse. He felt he was going to fall asleep soon and closed his eyes, hoping Deidara would not mind. How long had it been since he had felt so tired? Why was he doing this for the blonde one anyway? Deidara watched Itachi fall asleep, and watched as Shikamaru woke up about half an hour later. Still worried about the younger boy, Deidara sat next to him, then gently pulled the boy into a hug, not quite sure why he felt like doing so. Maybe it would comfort the boy?

Shikamaru stirred and opened his eyes, only a second later he was hit by the body of a blonde man, practically throwing himself on top of the younger. At least that was what it felt like to Shikamaru's exhausted body. Shocked the dark-haired tried to push the person away from him – even more so as he realized who it was. "Get off me!", he demanded, then flinched and reached for his head. It felt like it head been torn apart and glued back together. "Stay calm", Deidara advised him and reached out to stroke the younger's hair. Shikamaru smacked his hand away and pushed himself away from the elder man. "Don't. Touch. Me", he growled, feeling angry and terrified because he did not know what had happened to him since he had passed out the first time.

The hatred in Shikamaru's voice made Deidara angry. Did the boy not remember their closeness during the past days at all? "If you don't remember, I'll make you", he continued his thought talking out loud. When Deidara pushed him towards the wall, the younger struggled but he was too weak and his head hurt too much to do something effective against this situation. "Let me go!", Shikamaru demanded angrily. "No", Deidara replied firmly, tying the younger's wrist to the wall by black ropes that hung down from two iron ears. "Don't you remember what happens when you demand things?", he asked angrily. "You better do."

Shikamaru _did _remember and glared at Deidara. "What did you do to me? When... when that man made me pass out... what did you do to me?", he asked, tilting his head into Itachi's direction, causing a sharp pain to shoot through it. He did not remember what had happened but felt like some time had passed from then to now.

"I treated you good, like I would now if you were good", Deidara replied and moved over to pull Shikamaru's pants and underwear down. The boy went pale. He remembered the punishments and he did not want to be punished. Not like that. Not ever again. When his body went tight, a horrible pain shot through his head, making him wince and hiss. Deidara bit the boy's neck. He would make Shikamaru remember, using the weakened state he was in. "Beg", he commanded. Shikamaru did not need to be told. "P-please... don't", he mumbled. "What are you supposed to call me?", he asked but Shikamaru did not reply, he was too busy biting his lip so he would not scream from the pain that was still in his head. A muffled sound of pain escaped him. "That's not it", Deidara noticed and struck Shikamaru hard across the face, causing the boy to actually scream from pain this time. "Say it. What are you supposed to call me?", Deidara repeated. Shikamaru could only guess and shouted out the first word that came to his mind. "Master! Master... please, please stop. It hurts, my head hurts so bad."

Deidara nodded, he was satisfied, for now at least. Untying the boy, Deidara wrapped him into his arms. "What.. happened? Why does it hurt?", the boy asked, feeling exhausted and afraid. Deidara was not sure himself, he could not explain what Itachi had done because he did not know himself. But he had a better explanation for it anyways... "Because you aren't being nice to me. The nicer you are, the less it will hurt." He stroked the boy's hair.

"B-but... I was just... trying to be nicer...", Shikamaru mumbled, feeling confused. He had obeyed Deidara but the pain did not go away. What had happened since he had passed out? How long had he been out? "You said I could go home", Shikamaru suddenly remembered their conversation. Deidara frowned. Yes, he had said so. But it was not safe to send Shikamaru back. However... maybe this was just the right thing to test whether Itachi's plan had worked out? If Shikamaru came back... "Ok, fine", Deidara replied. "But I want you to remember: if you tell anyone anything or are not coming back on time and _alone_ you will be punished. I _will_ get you back, no matter if you want me to. Did you understand that?" It had not been hard to notice how very afraid Shikamaru was of punishments. The boy nodded. He was thinking, Deidara could see it on his face but it was ok. Understandable. Still, Deidara was sure Shikamaru would come back and obey the rules. "You have two days. No more, no less. Understood?" Shikamaru nodded. He was afraid Deidara might get mad and added: "I'll come back. Just... just please let me tell them I have to go away... I want them to know... to _think_ I'm... alright." Shikamaru was not sure if he would come back. He should at least try getting someone to help him. However, Deidara was not just someone. He was part of Akatsuki and probably did not even need a reason to kill Shikamaru's friends or family. "Get some rest", Deidara commanded and stopped Shikamaru's thoughts.

The Nara-boy needed the whole day and half of the next to heal up enough to leave. Deidara knocked him out while they were still in his quarters so Shikamaru would not see where they were coming from. The hideout was not far from Konoha, just one of the several smaller places the Akatsuki had to retreat to.

Waiting for Shikamaru to regain consciousness, Deidara had sat down on the ground next to a tree. This was the same place he had kidnapped Shikamaru from, a few days ago. When the boy was up again, Deidara repeated his rules, then waited for another confirmation. "Now, so that way to get home. Be back here the day after tomorrow, nine in the morning when I get you."

"I.. yes... I will", Shikamaru mumbled, rubbing the back of his head before he got up. By the time he had reached the village's gates he felt sick.

Meanwhile, Deidara headed back home, meeting a completely recovered Itachi. "Where did that boy go?", the raven-haired man asked, frowning. "I let him go home. It's a test. If you did well, he will come back. If not, I'll go get him." Itachi did not seem to like the idea but nodded. "I hope he's smart."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long! ._.

Mega writer's block kept me from finishing the chapter.

Please enjoy, I hope you'll like it anyways...

Itachi nodded. "I hope he's smart."

When Shikamaru entered the village through the main gate, he was asked by the gate keepers to confirm his identity. While he did, one of the men rushed to get Asuma Sarutobi, who – amongst the rest of Shikamaru's team and the boy's family – had been very uupset about his student's absence. „Where have you been?", Ino shouted only a second before she threw herself at her teammate, causing Shikamaru to wince in pain. "Ino, calm down. Give him a rest", Choji mumbled, seeming glad to see his friend. However, at the same time he was obviously worried about Shikamaru's condition. Was the Nara-boy alright? What had happened to him? Both Choji and Ino had heard Shikamaru being attacked by that Akatsuki person before his radio failed. Therefore the question was not only where Shikamaru had been, but also why he was back. Shikamaru, how much of a genius he might be, could not possibly have defeated Akatsuki on his own after having been captive for several days. However, before anyone could start to ask Shikamaru about the recent events, Asuma led the boy home.

It was after Shikamaru had rejoined his family that he sat in his room accompanied by Ino and Choji who had not left his side even once since his arrival. "What the hell happened to you?", Ino asked, frowning. "Yeah, you're there one minute and gone the next", Choji added, obviously feeling uncomfortable. He would have liked to simply enjoy his friend being back instead of 'interrogating' him about what happened. But if the brown-haired was still in danger they had to help him, of course. And they would not know whether he was in danger if they did not know what happened to him.

However, Choji was not the only one feeling uncomfortable. Shikamaru avoided to look at his friends, staring out of the window. He could not tell them what Deidara did to him. And what the elder would continue to do as soon as Shikamaru got back. If the brown-haired involved his friends, he would put them in danger, Deidara had made that clear to him. On the one hand, Shikamaru did not want any of his friends or family to get hurt. On the other hand he was scared of going back. For only a second Shikamaru looked at Choji and Ino. Their persistent questions did not make it easier for him... "I... I don't know if... if I can tell you", he mumbled. He did remember he told Ino about an Akatsuki attacking him and the radio being knocked off afterwards. That was how much they knew. Could he make something up from it?

"Why the hell not?", Ino screamed at him, she was still worried and hated Shikamaru for trying to be brave. Whatever it was that he had been through, it obviously still troubled her teammate. Choji put a hand on the girl's shoulder but she shook it off, she was upset. Shikamaru turned his back to her and sighed. "I just can't, ok?", he said. The less they knew the better for them. How could he explain to them that he was going back to Deidara?

Ino glared at his back. She would not give up... maybe Shikamaru simply needed some time and rest? Getting closer to him she dragged on his shirt. "How about we go relax a little? We could go to the hot springs?", she asked, feeling him tense up. What was wrong with him?

Shikamaru thought about accepting her offer but then remembered the whipping he got. He could not undress in front of anyone as long as the injuries were visible, meaning he had to avoid the hot springs as well as any check-ups. When he did not reply, Ino poked him, causing him to flinch when she hit one of his bruises. Pushing her away from him, Shikamaru glared at her although it was not her fault at all that he was in this situation. He wanted to say something, yell at her. For a second he even considered to simply tell her everything but suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head. Groaning the boy pressed his hands against his temples. He could not betray Deidara. Was that what Itachi had done to him? Did the jutsu cause him pain whenever he did something wrong? Breaking down to his knees, holding his head, he felt Ino's and Choji's worried looks on his back. "Shikamaru? W... what's wrong with you?", Choji asked, while Ino knelt beside him, trying to find out how to help her friend.

Deidara was huddled against Itachi's chest, both of them daydreaming. He thought about Shikamaru, about Itachi, about Hidan and himself. What did he want? What was he searching for? It felt good to be so close to Itachi, to be next to him without feeling used or being abused by the raven-haired. There was a faint feeling of affection for Itachi somewhere inside Deidara. It grew stronger whenever they were close like this and was shattered whenever the Uchiha hurt him. It was so fragile. But why did he want to be with Itachi anyways?

He was so happy with Hidan... he knew the white-haired often felt very lonely, when Deidara was not with him. The two of them had often talked about Hidan's immortality. Deidara had been jealous when they first met, being immortal seemed like a gift to him. Hidan, however, had told him about the downsides. Life became worthless when it was eternal. There was no reason to fight for it anymore, no chance of losing it. Pain became meaningless when the injuries did not cause any damage. However, Deidara had taught Hidan to love the pain and to value his life as long as they were together – the latter causing the white-haired to feel so empty and lost whenever he was alone. To make him feel better, Deidara was now training Shikamaru. Shikamaru would accompany Hidan, whenever Deidara himself was not with his lover.

So, in the beginning, Shikamaru had been nothing more than an object, a gift. But now there was clearly more to the boy. Not love, far from it. But desire. A deep and strong desire to be close to him and to hurt him burned inside Deidara. Hidan would have to share his pet. If the boy came back at all... That was where Itachi came back in. How exactly did that jutsu work he had put on Shikamaru? Would it help bring him back?

"Will he die from pain?", Deidara's voice broke the silence, sounding a little worried. Itachi turned his head to look down at the blonde one. "Who 'he'?", he asked back. "Shikamaru", Deidara replied, his forefinger drawing circles on Itachi's chest. "Die from pain?", Itachi asked. "How?" Frowning he put his hand on top of Deidara's, stopping the blonde-haired from tickling his chest.

Deidara nodded slowly. "It seems he writhes in pain whenever he's disobedient." – "Does he?", Itachi wondered, seeming a little amused. Being serious again he tried to think of reasons. "Maybe he tenses up? What I did to him does not hurt him... well it does, because my... 'treatment' has just finished. But it will stop hurting when his body gets over it. You knew that, right?" Lowering his eyes on their hands Deidara sighed. "I guess. It's just... I want him to come back. I don't want him to tell anyone anything." Both of them fell silent. "You sure he'll come back?", Itachi asked after a while, raising an eyebrow. "I hope so", Deidara said dejectedly. Gently stroking the blonde hair, Itachi shook his head.

When Shikamaru's head stopped hurting enough to allow him to sit up, he leaned against the wall. "What happened? You... You want us to... get someone for you?", Choji asked him, chewing on his lower lip nervously. "Headache", the dark-haired mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "I'm just tired", he added.

"Just tell us where you've been and we'll leave you. Why won't you tell us? We're your friends, remember? We want to help you but we can't if you don't tell us", Ino ranted, Choji nodding behind her. Shikamaru really wanted to tell them, he wanted someone to assure him that everything was alright. But this wish was not worth risking his friend's lifes. Deidara would come and get him anyways... if necessary the blonde man would hurt his friends and family, he had made that very clear. "Shikamaru...", Ino's voice was stern. The temptation to give in was too big. "I'm fine! Alright? I'm fine, just... leave me alone, let me get some rest, will you?", the Nara-boy shouted and jumped to his feet, immediately feeling pain in is head again. "Fuck", he cussed.

"It's not their fault, Shikamaru." The three of them turned to face the direction the deep voice had just come from. It was Asuma their eyes met. None of them knew how long he had been present, overhearing their conversation. "Can I talk to Shikamaru for a minute?", the man asked, sending Ino and Choji out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Asuma sat down on a chair, sighing deeply. Frowning, Shikamaru sat down as well. He felt safer with Asuma, Maybe his sensei knew what to do? Asuma would understand Shikamaru's hesitation to tell his team about the situation. Also, the elder was able to defend himself better than Ino or Choji were.

"You were with Akatsuki?", the elder asked, having been informed about it by Ino. Shikamaru nodded. "They let you go", Asuma guessed and when Shikamaru nodded again, he did, too. "And you don't want to tell anyone what is going on because you were told not to. You're afraid anyone could get hurt", Asuma concluded. By now, the younger bit down on his lower lip hard, hoping to keep himself from crying. He was so afraid to go back... also, he felt embarrassed he let those things happen to him. Did Asuma not teach him better than that?

"I... I have to get back in two days time...", the Nara-boy admitted, feeling like he needed to throw up. "I can't... do this, Asuma... I can't... I... have never been so afraid of anything", he mumbled after a while. "Then don't", Asuma replied but he knew that this would not help Shikamaru. "Why did they let you come here in the first place?", he asked. "I don't know", the younger sighed. "Probably to... test me... or show me they can get me back, even if I'm not going on my own. I don't want that to happen. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. But I don't want to be hurt, neither." Asuma slowly shook his head, although he did understand Shikamaru. "You sound scared but at the same time I get why you want to go back. The only thing you can do is make a plan. Fortunately, that is what you do best."

A plan? A plan... What was there to plan? Shikamaru would meet Deidara and – his face lightened up when he realized something. He knew exactly where the blonde Akatsuki would wait for him. They could –

"...ambush him."

A chilling breeze was blowing when Shikamaru was waiting by the meeting point two days later. He was nervous, hoping things to go according to plan. If so, there were now two teams hiding behind him, backing him up. The dark-haired had insisted that none of his friends or family members joined the back-up teams, he did not want them to get hurt. After all, nobody knew how powerful Akatsuki really were.

By now, everyone should be on their positions, waiting for Deidara to show up. It had embarrassed Shikamaru to tell everyone about his unintentional connection to Akatsuki but he kept telling himself that none of them knew what Deidara had done to him. They could not know his secret. For several minutes nothing happened. Shikamaru hoped Deidara had forgotten about him but then he heard a rustling sound above his head. Before the men behind him could make a move, there were explosions all over the place, hiding Shikamaru in a cloud of sand and dust. About to draw his weapon, the Nara-boy spun around when he felt someone behind him. He recognized Deidara just in time to know who knocked him out the next second. By the time the first people had arrived the spot where Shikamaru had been standing, both the boy and Deidara had vanished, flying high up in the sky on a white bird made of clay. Escaping.


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru woke up in the same dark room he had found himself the first time Deidara had brought him here. Images flashed before his eyes, himself waiting in the forest for the blonde man to come and get him – said man arriving, however, instead of being ambushed, Deidara managed to not only escape, but also take Shikamaru with him. He must have known the Nara-boy had been up to something.

The thought of what kind of punishment was awaiting him made Shikamaru flinch. How was he to know, that things would be worse than anything he could imagine? There was no need to imagine it, though, he would find out what was in for him much too soon.

"You have betrayed me", he suddenly heard Deidaras voice from the far corner of the room. How long had the blonde been there, watching Shikamaru? "Don't even try to make excuses", Deidara snapped, as Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something. What he had wanted to say he did not even know, there was no way he could talk himself out of this.

"You filthy, little rat", Deidara spat. "I had beautiful things in mind for you, believe me. But you chose to disobey me and now I see that you don't deserve the life I had planned for you. Your destiny, my dear, has changed drastically. Every man is the architect of his on fortune – and your grand cathedral just collapsed."

Deidara seemed pleased with his wording and gave himself a find smile, before storming out of the room, leaving Shikamaru anxious and unsettled.

For the following days, Shikamaru's life was more pleasant than he had expected. He was fed, allowed personal hygiene and nobody touched him in any way. In fact, nobody even so much as talked to him, which made the whole period of time a lot more nerve-wrecking. By the time he saw Deidara again, the Nara-boy was nervous and suspicious.

"You know what day it is, Shikamaru-kun?", the blonde man asked in his sweetest of voices. The younger shook his head, uncertain of what the elder expected him to say. "I didn't think you would. It's Hidan's birthday. It was going to be your special day, too, you know? But you should thank me, as I have found a glorious purpose for you, innumerable times more glorious than you deserve, trust me. You will become a piece of art today. Not my kind of art, unfortunately, but a unique kind of art, I promise you."

With that, Deidara grabbed Shikamaru by the hair and untied him. His legs weak due to the little movement he got during the past days – weeks? - Shikamaru could not even find the strength to struggle. Even if he had the strength, what good would it do? There was nowhere to run.

With growing worry, Shikamaru tried to keep track of the route they took through the mazy corridors of the Akatsuki headquarters. For any regular-brained person it would have been a hopeless task, however, for Shikamaru it was easy and, more importantly, it kept his mind busy and prevented him from panicking.

The further they walked, the colder the air felt. Shikamaru noticed an increasing humidity and where at first they had passed doors, walking on stone tiles in a lit corridor, there was now nothing but naked stone surrounding them as they moved through a barely lit passage, finally leading them to a large cave. As the Nara-boy had expected many people to be gathered in here to celebrate Hidan's birthday, he was surprised to find only Hidan himself waiting. Apparently, the Akatsuki's were not quite the party people.

Placing Shikamaru before Hidan, Deidara reached out to take the white-haired man's hand into his own.

"Happy Birthday, Hidan-kun. As I said earlier, because it is your birthday, I will help you have a special sacrifice today." Hidan gave him a grim, but somewhat happy smile – while Shikamaru stared at Deidara, dumbstruck and pale. The blonde man smiled at him, venomous scorn oozing from his eyes.

"Art is fleeting, honey. What could be more glorious than celebrate transience itself? This won't be my kind of energetic, momentary art, but it will be a powerful, slow and intense kind of art, you will see. Very, very slow. And very, very intense." Both Hidan and Deidara seemed to bathe in Shikamaru's horrified expression before seizing him by his arms, holding him down to the cold stone floor.

"You go ahead, prepare him any way you need", Deidara said, pushing Shikamaru to lay on his stomach. The terrified boy tried to push the elder away, but the force the blonde man used was incredible, his grip on Shikamaru's shoulders numbing the boy's arms. It was now that Shikamaru noticed the markings on the floor. Dark symbols. They had prepared everything in advance, it seemed. Shikamaru was only the final piece missing before they could start their ritual and whatever it involved, Shikamaru knew he would not get out of it alive.

Moments later, Hidan, who had wandered off to get something, returned and Shikamaru found out what it had been he had fetched as ropes were wound tightly around his wrists and ankles, tying him to metal rings, embedded in the stone floor. The ropes held his arms and legs spread wide and they were so tight he could already feel his hands go numb.

Deidara let go of him and Shikamaru heard the rustle of clothes behind him. The sound of metal grating against a softer material. The shuffle of feet. A passionate kiss – right above him. Turning his head to the left, Shikamaru stared at Hidan's pale skin as the man knelt besides him and the boy could only assume Deidara was doing the same, as the kiss did not break.

"Together?", Deidara breathed, his words muffled by Hidan's lips.

"Together", the white-haired confirmed and suddenly there was a the sound of tearing clothes and a burning line dragged itself across Shikamaru's back, making him hiss in pain and surprise. A cool breeze between his shoulder blades caused him to shiver – the cold feeling of bare steel pressing into his skin caused him to flinch. As the knife was dragged along Shikamaru's skin, carving symbols into his back, the boy bit down on his lip to muffle his screams.

The Nara-boy heard their bodies shift and then felt their skin against his. Another tearing noise and a rush of cold air, two more cuts, now running from his hips, over his buttocks and down his legs. Shikamaru's backside was completely bare now. What was worse than feeling so vulnerable, however, was feeling a slick liquid being poured onto his lower back. There were two hands massaging it into his skin and more of the liquid, this time spread between his butt cheeks by a slender finger. Shikamaru hissed and tensed up as the finger penetrated him.

"You go first", he heard Deidara say, his voice deep with lust. A moment later, the boy groaned as he felt something a lot bigger than just a finger press at his entrance and at the same time, another line was carved into his back. Hidan moaned, then retreated and Shikamaru could feel Deidara take his place, pushing himself inside the tied-up boy while carving his own line into the boy's bleeding back.

The two men took turns, slowly sinking themselves into their sacrifice, then retreating, impaling him before drawing back. As both Deidara and Hidan got more and more aroused, their thrusts got rougher, deeper and more powerful. They licked the boy's blood and bit his skin, while Shikamaru grew lethargic.

It was a long while later, that Shikamaru awoke from his numbed state with a scream, as Deidara pushed at his entrance with Hidan still inside. Shikamaru's body strained to adjust, but it was horribly painful. However, Deidara managed and both men held still for a moment, overwhelmed by the feeling of Shikamaru's hot, tight walls squeezing them against each other. Simultaneously, they started moving, moaning in unison as they readied themselves to finish the ritual.

Each seizing their knife, Shikamaru felt the sharp metal press again the skin of his forearms. As though it was happening in slow-motion, he could feel the blades penetrate his skin, tear his flesh and then smoothly cutting him. He could hear the blood gushing from the wounds while he felt Hidan and Deidara move with the beat of his dying heart. As the cold slowly spread throughout Shikamaru's body, the heat of the men's semen flooding him was the last heat he would feel.


End file.
